Existencialismo
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Quando eu chamei por Deus, não foi um Anjo que me atendeu, mas um Demônio. Um Demônio chamado Momochi Zabuza. – Haku Centred – Presente para Ana Hakubi


**_Summary:_ **_Quando eu chamei por Deus, não foi um Anjo que me atendeu, mas um Demônio. Um Demônio chamado Momochi Zabuza. – Haku Centred – Presente para Ana Hakubi_

**Presente para Ana Hakubi, porque quando Chibi Anne promete algo, Chibi Anne cumpre.**

**Presente para o Haku, porque hoje ele faz aninhos. **

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra.**

* * *

**Existencialismo **

_**-**_

_**Há um sentido para a vida de cada um. Basta procurar**_

_**-**_

Qual é o sentido da minha existência?

Por que...eu vivo?

Não há um motivo especial. Não há um sentido no meu viver. Eu procurei por isso intensamente, eu busquei durante muitos anos, mas tudo que eu encontro como resposta é o eco da minha própria voz.

Porque ninguém nunca me responde. Ninguém nunca me escuta. Ninguém, nunca, ninguém. Estou sozinho.

**_X_**

As pessoas costumam dizer que o sentido de existir está nos sentimentos que você nutre pelas pessoas ao seu redor no decorrer da vida ou então nas coisas que você constrói. Eu não me vejo fazendo nenhuma dessas coisas. Na verdade, não consigo me lembrar de como é nutrir sentimentos por alguém. Minha mãe, meu pai...todos sempre me odiaram pelo que eu fui. Pelo que eu sou.

Acho que isso não tem tanta importância, na verdade. As pessoas são egoístas e cruéis. Elas te julgam pelo que vêem e não pelo que você é. O mundo é assim, cheio de injustiças das quais você sempre fará parte. Não há um sentido real para isso, mas é a lei do mundo. Você pode não saber agora, mas acredite, por favor, quando eu digo que irá aprender.

Eu não desejo que ninguém passe por tudo o que eu passei para descobrir como as coisas funcionam. Minha vida não foi agradável, desde que eu consigo me lembrar. A minha força, os meus poderes, o meu jeito, tudo isso contribuiu para que eu fosse visto como um monstro perante a sociedade.

Mas está tudo bem, porque eu me acostumei a isso. Eu me acostumei à solidão, a ser perseguido pelos outros. Contanto que eu fique no meu canto, quieto, eles não me atormentam muito. Somente de vez em quando, se lembram da minha existência e me mandam embora. Têm medo de mim ou do que eu possa fazer por ser tão diferente assim.

_Ele matou os próprios pais, quem garante que não nos matará também?_

Eu não gosto de ouvir isso e, na verdade, dói muito. Eu não matei os meus pais. Que tipo de filho seria capaz de matar os próprios pais? É verdade que eu não consigo me lembrar de como era o toque da mamãe ou o sorriso do papai, mas isso não significa que eu os matei. Eu juro que não.

Na verdade, eu me lembro um pouco da minha mãe. Eu me lembro que ela me repreendeu pelos meus poderes. Me lembro dela dizendo que eu não deveria usá-los. O meu pai. Eu também me lembro dele, mas eu não gostaria, porque ele me odiava. Ele me odiava por eu ser o que eu sou, mas o que _eu _sou? Por que as pessoas me odeiam tanto? Eu não pedi pra nascer assim, mamãe. Eu não pedi!

Qual é o sentido de tudo isso?

Alguém me responda, por favor.

**_X_**

Eu estive sozinho por tanto tempo. Ninguém me queria por perto, porque eu trazia o _azar_ e a _desgraça_ por onde quer que passasse. Eu podia parecer um Anjo, mas todos me chamavam de Demônio. Eu não possuo fé, não acredito em _algo que possa me salvar_, mas eu gostaria. Eu ouvi as pessoas dizendo que, quando se está desesperado, basta rezar para Deus.

Eu não acho justo jogar todo o peso da minha vida nas costas Dele. Afinal, se Ele é o Criador de tudo, deve ser um alguém muito ocupado, certo? Por que se preocuparia com um estorvo que nem sabe os motivos da própria existência?

Mesmo assim, por um único instante, eu quis acreditar. Eu quis ter fé. E eu chamei, eu chamei por Ele, mas Ele não me atendeu. Quando eu chamei por Deus, não foi um Anjo que me atendeu, mas um Demônio. Um Demônio chamado Momochi Zabuza.

Todos o temiam onde quer que seu nome fosse ouvido. O demônio da névoa, foi assim que eu ouvi falar dele pela primeira vez e também por tantas outras que até perdi a conta. Diziam que era um homem sem escrúpulos que não media as conseqüências para matar. Talvez fosse verdade, mas eu gostava de estar com ele.

Porque, ao contrário de todos, foi aquele demônio que me acolheu. Quando eu precisei de ajuda, ele foi o único a estender a mão para mim. Então eu não me importo, Zabuza, que me use como sua ferramenta. Eu não me importo em matar por você, porque eu estou sendo útil para _algo._ Para _alguém._

**_X_**

Causar a morte de alguém é sempre difícil quando as pessoas à sua volta dizem que isso é errado. Entretanto, quando passei a ser apenas uma ferramenta de Zabuza, eu deixei de me importar com isso. Ferramentas não possuem sentimentos, culpa ou medo. Não há receios nas atitudes, porque elas apenas são usadas para atingir um objetivo maior para o seu dono. Era assim que eu me sentia perante Zabuza, mas não posso dizer que acho ruim.

É o meu jeito de estar vivo, talvez o sentido de toda uma existência que só começou a partir do momento em que aquele demônio me encontrou. Eu não sei, realmente não sei se isso é viver, mas acho que é o mais próximo que vou chegar disso. Não. Eu não vivo, jamais viverei. Eu apenas existo para satisfazer todas as vontades daquele que me salvou.

Então eu não me importo, realmente não me importo, em ter que manchar minhas mãos de sangue. Uma, duas, três, milhares de vezes. Eu não vou me importar em matar enquanto puder ser útil para o Zabuza-san. Porque ele é a única coisa que me importa hoje. É a única coisa que me importará pelo resto dos meus dias.

Eu sei, já tenho idade o suficiente para saber. As pessoas apenas se importam com aquilo que lhes interessa. Não é uma lição que alguém te ensina, mas você aprende se for um bom observador. No meu caso, eu _senti_ isso na pele. O desprezo dos outros, o modo como me ignoravam ou fugiam de mim. Porque eu não interessava a ninguém, até que Zabuza me encontrou.

Se eu sirvo para ser a ferramenta dele, se eu realmente sirvo para _algo_ que possa fazer _alguém _feliz, então está tudo bem matar, torturar, sofrer. É pelos motivos dele, pelas minhas razões. A minha razão de existir é servir a Zabuza e nada mais.

**_X_**

Era muito comum que caçadores-nins nos perseguissem onde quer que fossemos. Por causa do poder de Zabuza e por todos os seus feitos, era quase uma busca diária atrás de nós. Eu não contava o meu número de assassinatos, mas sabia que já passavam da casa das dezenas quando eu derramei o sangue daquele que deveria ser o nosso caçador.

Aquela máscara....eu a encarei durante muito tempo, enquanto os olhos perdiam lentamente a vida, até se tornarem completamente opacos. Era triste quando a vida se esvaia, mas tudo voltava ao normal depois de um tempo. Se eu não os olhasse nos olhos, poderia realizar a minha tarefa sem mais problemas. Se eles não tivessem que me olhar, também seria melhor.

"Por que está demorando tanto, Haku? Vou deixá-lo para trás." Ele perguntou, me olhando de canto.

"Eh? Eu já estou indo, Zabuza-san!" Respondi, encarando o rosto daquele pobre homem mais uma vez.

Agora não tinha mais problema. Eles jamais teriam que encarar o rosto do Anjo-Demônio novamente antes de morrerem. Eu era digno de usar uma máscara. Uma tão falsa quando o sentido da minha existência.

**_X_**

Dificilmente eu e Zabuza nos separávamos depois que me tornei a ferramenta dele e, quando isso acontecia, eram por momentos tão curtos que era ainda mais raro ele precisar de mim. Eram poucas as vezes em que alguém conseguia aborrecê-lo mesmo dentro de um trabalho tão sujo quanto aquele que fazíamos para Gatou.

Eu não costumo sentir ódio das pessoas, mas aquele homem me causava repudia. Eu não gostava da presença dele, era como se algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer cada vez que nos encontrávamos. Entretanto, Zabuza-san insistiu que aquele era apenas mais um trabalho para conseguir dinheiro e que ele nada poderia fazer contra nós. De certa forma, eu sabia que isso era verdade. Aqueles homens nada podiam fazer contra nós, mas eu sentia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer e eu não costumava errar.

Não foi desta vez, Haku.

Eu realmente desejava que aquele aperto no coração fosse apenas uma sensação de vertigem que logo passaria, mas jamais me senti tão feliz por chegar na hora exata em um lugar. Se eu tivesse demorado apenas um instante a mais, Zabuza-san teria sido morto por aquele homem de Konoha. O _copy ninja_ Kakashi.

Eu consegui enganá-los, não foi algo realmente difícil, julgando os anos de praticidade. Levar Zabuza dali também não foi o maior dos meus problemas, mas segurar o ódio por Gatou, evitando que Zabuza-san o matasse sim.

Mas ele não deveria manchar suas mãos com um sangue tão fétido. Não ele. Se alguém tivesse que matar Gatou, esse alguém seria eu. Mas ainda é cedo demais, Zabuza-san, vamos usá-lo um pouco mais para alcançar os _seus_ sonhos.

**_X_**

Eu não me importaria de estar ao lado de Zabuza-san para sempre. Na verdade, penso que não poderia desejar algo melhor para o restante da minha existência, mas o mundo é um lugar injusto e o destino, um alguém bastante irônico.

Minhas previsões não costumam estar erradas, é algo que faz parte de mim, assim como o reflexo faz parte de um espelho ou as nuvens, parte do céu.

E, mesmo diante das palavras daquele ninja loiro, que vivia por me questionar, eu não pude deixar de acreditar que o sonho de Zabuza-san era a coisa mais importante para mim. Alguém que não é capaz de fazer tudo por aquilo que deseja, alguém que não é capaz de _matar_ por isso, não pode sobreviver no mundo ninja. É duro, mas é a realidade.

Enquanto aqueles dois continuassem lutando daquele modo, sem querer me matar, jamais poderiam fazer nada. Foi por isso que aquele moreno caiu primeiro. O garoto do sharingan. A perda de alguém parece ser terrível, mas eu não consigo me lembrar dessa sensação. Posso parecer frio, mas é algo que se esquece depois de determinado tempo.

A raiva não costuma nos ajudar durante uma batalha, mas despertou naquele garoto loiro, uma agressividade que eu jamais havia visto em qualquer outra pessoa. A quantidade de chakra que ele emanava era tanta, que eu desconfiava ser superior à de Zabuza junto à daquele ninja copiador.

Eu não estou com medo dele, porque eu não tenho medo de morrer. Considero isso uma conseqüência para a qual estou preparado a todo instante. Entretanto, o sabor da derrota é amargo em qualquer circunstância e, se não posso vencer, significa que não sou mais útil para você, Zabuza-san. Uma ferramenta quebrada não serve para nada e é assim que eu me sinto.

Eu estou pronto para morrer.

Pronto para entregar o sentido da minha existência.

_...mas..._

Eu jamais estarei pronto para deixar você morrer.

Estarei com você até o último instante, Zabuza-san, porque você é o Demônio que trouxe esse Anjo para a luz.

Se o meu sangue e a minha morte são suficientes para te proteger, então está tudo bem. Ainda sou capaz de sorrir, apesar da dor desse golpe. Fui ao menos um pouco útil para você, Zabuza-san? Espero que sim. Porque eu descobri que há um sentido na vida de cada um, até mesmo na minha. Eu vivi, Zabuza-san. Vivi para salvar você. Então, agora, eu te agradeço:

_Obrigado por existir._

* * *

**N/A:**

Está aqui a fic que eu prometi dar à Aninha no final do ano passado. Eu disse a ela que não sabia quando sairia, mas que eu tentaria ser o mais breve possível.

Eu pensei muito antes de começar essa fic, porque um PoV do Haku é algo muito complexo para se trabalhar. Entretanto, não desgostei tanto dos resultados finais. Não foi o melhor que eu já fiz, mas eu juro que me esforcei e quebrei a cabeça para ficar, ao menos, digno dela.

Então, se não ficou do seu agrado, me perdoe, Aninha!

Agradeço à titia Abra por betar e opinar, e também à Nana que opinou durante a fic. Muito obrigada às duas! Amo vocês!

Resposta ao tema 28 do 30cookies, sentido.

E parabéns ao nosso aniversariante de hoje! Faça muitos aninhos onde quer que esteja, Haku! Você é a garota mais linda de Naruto! Te amo!

**DEIXEM REVIEWS NESSA PORRA!**


End file.
